As a conventional example, there is known a terminal-equipped electrical wire including a covered electrical wire in which the outer periphery of a core wire composed of a plurality of element wires is covered by a cover portion, and a terminal portion that is provided at the end portion of the covered electrical wire and that is configured as a terminal by exposing the core wire from the cover portion and providing a connection hole in the core wire (see JP H04-249875 A).
In the terminal-equipped electrical wire of the conventional example, the element wires of the core wire are bundled at the terminal portion and the tips of the bundled element wires are folded back toward a base portion to form the connection hole and also configured as a terminal by an electric resistance welder having electrodes.